Criminal Maiden
by KaitouKimara
Summary: An insane serial dollmaker commits suicide, leaving behind a legacy of murders. But he also left behind seven girls, seven sisters, in which he had kidnapped from Japan. Can the BAU find their family? And do they have to watch over them until then?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this idea a few days ago. At first I was too intimidated to write this, thinking I would unintentionally making all the characters OOC, and Criminal Minds is such an...adult show, if you know what I mean. Typing about it without making it seem as if a 15 year old made the script (Which is true _), it's pretty difficult :U**

**At first I was going to only have Barasuishou, but then I decided to have all the girls, excluding Kirakishou (I haven't read the manga, so sorry :O)**

**And the title...it sucks... XD**

**Ah well, enjoy :D!**

* * *

_Criminal Maiden - Chapter 1_

Penelope Garcia typed rapidly on her keyboard, her eyes never leaving the computer screens in front of her. Her heart was beating fast and her fingers were starting to sweat, but she didn't stop.

"Garcia, we need that information." A stern voice came from her headset.

"I'm searching as fast as I can, this guy's hard to look for since he has no last name, but it gets narrowed down quickly due to his first."

She scanned more and more, searching all over the state of Virginia, trying as hard as she could, to find the information.

And she finally did.

"I got him." She said, speaking fast into her mic, "He goes by the alias of Enju... Roh-zen...Rozen...um, yeah, anyway, he owns a doll shop down Brickland Street, he is only reknowned for his exquisite doll-making. Oh my god, he's Japanese! He used to own a shop in Japan, but then packed up and moved here!"

Hotch held the phone to his ear as he pointed to the cars and everyone ran to them, jumping in, "That's our guy. What else?"

"He grew up very securely, you could say. There are no records of him being in private school, so he was probably home-schooled-"

"-His dad must've taught him." Morgan butt in, turning on the car as Hotch got in the passenger's seat. Everybody could already tell what Morgan meant.

"That's right, probably. No records of his mother, she must've died, but there are no records of his father, either. He must've died off the radar. This guy didn't want any info going out about him."

"It doesn't matter." Hotch then said, as the car sped down the streets, the second one following, "Those girls are still in danger, we have to be careful, he'll probably kill them before we get him."

Garcia bit her lip as she stared at the profile picture of the unsub on the computer. The young man in his late twenties has flowing blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and dull green eyes. His expression looked tired, eyes were half-open, but other than that, he looked like a normal handsome man.

But this man was a psycho. He was a serial killer obsessed with dolls.

One way to ease his obsession was by making them. Obviously it drove him even more insane, from what Reid deduced.

He had gone as far as to single-handedly kidnap seven young girls.

All of them sisters.

The children's ages ranged from 8 to 15. They all went missing, one by one. Their disappearances were then linked to a small line of murders surrounding the East Coast.

Spencer Reid and David Rossi had come to a terrible conclusion: Enju's obsession had spread further and he kidnapped the girls to help his fantasies of real dolls.

Why else could he have done something like this?

They pulled into the parking lot of the Doll Shop, each jumping out and drawing out their guns. Prentiss leaned up by the side of the front door, and nodded to Morgan, who ran up and kicked it down. They all rushed in, Hotch closing his cellphone and following.

"Clear!" J.J. called out from behind the counter.

"Clear!" Reid said from one of the corners. He paused and stared at the dolls that decorated the shelves.

"He's around here somewhere. Reid, J.J, Prentiss, look everywhere for the missing girls." Hotch ordered, "Come on." He ran around out the front door, the others close behind him.

Morgan looked up, "I see him!" He shouted, spotting blonde hair from the roof.

They ran back in, running with Reid and J.J through the back room. Going up stairs, they managed to reach the roof.

"FBI, don't move!" Rossi commanded as they got came up behind the unsub. They realized with growing shock Enju was standing very close to the edge.

"Turn around very slowly with your hands up!" Morgan held his hand with two hands.

At first Enju didn't respond. Then he slowly turned, but he didn't raise his hands. He just stood there.

"Hold up your hands!" Hotch repeated, but when he took a step forward, Enju took one back.

"Enju...Wait a moment..." Morgan said, lowering his voice.

Enju glanced over his shoulder, then back. He raised his hands, but only halfway, staring at his palms at if there was something on them.

"Enju, it doesn't have to be like this..." Hotch said firmly, scooting a tad bit closer to the man by the edge, "Just tell us where those girls are."

Enju reacted barely, he kept watching his hands and he whispered, "...My doll...my precious doll...She's broken..."

"She's not broken, Enju." Rossi said softly, coming closer with his gun as well, "She's not broken."

"Yes she is!" Enju cried out, clenching his hands, his chest was heaving as if he was losing air, "None of them are no longer pure..! My doll...she's not pure! She's...no longer...!"

"Nothing is ever pure, Enju." Hotch said, "You should know that."

"But I made her!" Enju snapped, "I made...I made my...My Rose Crystal..."

He looked over his shoulder once more, "I can make..another Rose Crystal...she'll be even better...if I just..."

"Wait, Enju, hold on!" Morgan moved in slowly, "You can't abandon your dolls, just wait."

"Its not that I ever cared for them!" Enju cried out angrily, backing up even closer to the edge. A crazed smile tugged on his lips and he spoke softly, as if to himself.

"_Mercury Lampe_...she's no fun...I hate her..._Kanarienvogel_...my god, I could just..."

His fists clenched, "_Jade...Lapis_...damn them_...Kleine Beere_...she's just..."

"He's saying German words..." Morgan muttered to Hotch, who nodded wordlessely.

"Damn them all..._Damn Reiner Rubin_...I hate them all!" Enju was now in an awful rage, unaware that Morgan was slowly inching closer to him, "They ruined my precious _Rosen Kristell_...because of that...ROZEN!"

"Enju, calm down." Hotch ordered.

"I'm done with calming down! All because of that damned Rozen, now my precious doll is no longer pure! I can't...I can't-!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgan.

"NO!" He cried, backing up and falling backwards...off the roof.

Morgan tried to catch him as Rossi and Hotch ran up. Enju's body lay on the concrete, right in front of the doorway.

* * *

"I'm sure since our unsub was obsessed with dolls, he probably dressed the missing girls up in doll-like clothes. Possibilities are that he could've sedated the girls to make the fantasy almost a reality by having them asleep and unmoving as he pampered them as "real dolls"." Reid said as he looked under cabinets on his knees.

"So what, we need to look over every doll to see if she's a human girl or a porcelain one?" Prentiss looked around the counter.

"Shouldn't be that hard, just look through the dolls that are of the appropriate size." J.J. pointed out, shrugging.

"C'mon guys, I'm starting to get anxious, we'd better hurry and find them." Reid ran in the back room, looking around. Pieces of broken porcelain limbs were broken and were littered across the dusty room, light barely shone in from the thick curtains. There were more rooms farther in.

A piece of paper fell off a table, getting his attention. He looked over and followed the noise, only to wince when his foot knocked against a hard metal cabinet.

"Ow." He muttered, refusing to say bad language. He then noticed something, something in a long rectangular shape, on the table, hidden under a blanket.

He approached it curiously, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off slowly. He blinked his brown eyes in surprise at the long and wide brown case. The latch was of a golden rose, and the edges were decorated by gold rose metals and rose vines. The details looked like they had been worked on for some time...

Reid quickly calculated the length and width of the case: Large enough for a female girl to be in.

Foreshadowing clawed at him, suddenly dreaded what was inside...

But he swallowed, "Guys! I think I...found one..." But his voice was too...messed up to be loud enough.

He unlatched it, bracing himself before opening it.

He froze at the spot.

Tucked in the soft folds of the white cushions inside, a young girl was nestled with her eyes closed. By her size, she looked about 13 years old. Her legs was drawn up slightly, her fists close against her face. Her purple-white hair flowed, some covering parts of her body. Her outfit was what he was expecting, doll-clothing, but it seemed much unique. She was wearing an ornately ruffled lavender dress, with a light purple rose as a broach, perhaps? One piece of her long hair had been pinned with closed roses with crystals hanging off them like ornaments. She also had long purple boots. Finally, a lavender-rose eyepatch covered her left eye.

...Was she dead...?

He studied her more, throat closing up. He had seen so many people dead, some being killed in such brutal ways. But...just a small child? It was too much...

The girl's chest moved with a breath, startling Reid as relief flooded him. She was alive.

"G-Guys! I found one!" His voice was back. Prentiss and J.J. quickly ran in, gasping when they saw the sleeping girl.

"Oh my god...look what's she's wearing..." J.J. murmured, "...What else could the unsub have done with her?"

"She's probably in a sedative state right now..." Reid said, leaning in, "But...where're her sisters?"

Just then Hotch, Morgan and Rossi ran down the steps from the roof, Morgan closed a cellphone.

The men stopped at the sight of the girl inside the case. Morgan grimaced, "Is she...alive?"

"Yes." Reid replied, "She's probably been drugged and-" He stopped as the figure moved, "Or not..."

He jumped forward, putting his arm under the girl's shoulders and lifting her limp body to an upright position.

"Hey, can you hear me?" He said, brushing a strand of very pale lavender hair from the girl's unbelieveably perfect face.

"We need to find the other six. The unsub jumped off the building before he revealed their locations. Morgan called for back-up." Hotch began a more thorough search of the room as Prentiss and J.J. shook their heads in dismay.

"He could've just kept THIS one here, and moved the others somewhere else!" Prentiss said as she helped, "Do you think they'd be here?"

"They have to be." Rossi replied solemnly, "We have no where else to look." He and the others went back further in the musty rooms in the back, leaving Reid and the girl alone.

Reid tried to prompt her awake, slightly shaking her. Finally, her right eyelid fluttered and opened, revealing a yellow orb.

"Hello..." He said.

She didn't reply. She just stared at him.

"D-Don't worry, an ambulance is on it's way, you'll feel better. It's all over now."

"Enju..." She whispered.

"Enju's...Enju's gone." Reid told her, looking down, "He won't hurt you anymore...My name's Reid."

The girl sat up, moving his arm, swinging her legs over and jumping off onto the floor, making a small noise of surprise when her legs felt wobbly and they hurt. She grunted and stood up straight.

"..._Riido. Shimai wa_...?"

Reid blinked. Did she speak Japanese?

"I-I'm sorry, what?" He kneeled in front of her.

Her expression showed no emotion, her eye looked like it could see into his very soul. Her brow slightly furrowed.

"My...Sisters." She repeated, this time in English, "...Where...are they?"

She took a step, but fell forward, Reid catching her just in time. She seemed so light as she picked her up.

"Your legs have been bent while you were in that case...they're now really cramped so you won't be able to walk for a little bit..."

She looked puzzled, as if she never had experienced cramped legs before. She reached and touched her own thigh, squeezing it slightly. Reid blinked.

"My friends are finding your sisters, okay? They'll be fine."

He carried her out the front door, just as J.J. shouted, "No wait, Reid!"

Reid paused when he and the girl saw Enju's body sprawled in front of them. Reid widened his eyes, calling himself an idiot a million times in his mind.

The girl stared at it. At the blood.

"Otou-sama..." She whispered, "...Good riddance..." Her voice was still that low sound, light and dainty but faint.

Reid turned her away, watching the other 5 look all over the shop, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

The police and the ambulance arrived quickly. They covered the body of the obsessed doll-maker, and the paramedics took the purple-white-haired girl from Reid's arms, laying her on a stretcher. One woman getting her into the ambulance went to remove her eyepatch, but the girl's hand quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No." Was all she said.

The woman blinked but nodded.

* * *

"We got one girl." Morgan said as he examined the walls, "She must be the second to oldest."

"Seven girls..." J.J. muttered, "We didn't even know the unsub had kidnapped anybody..."

"Hey, I think I found something..." Morgan spotted a crack in the wall as Prentiss and J.J went in another room. It was straight and vertical, perfect for the outline of a door. He followed it and saw a doorknob and a bolt lock, covered barely by metal shelves.

The man shoved the shelves out of the way and tried opening the door, "It's locked. I need something to pick it with..."

A police officer then came in, "Hey, we found this key on the body of the killer." He held it up, "This might help find those missing girls?"

"Great timing." Morgan said, taking the key and putting it in the lock. Did he hear some shuffling on the other side?

The door seemed rusted, he managed to shove it open, causing a creaking sound. Morgan withdrew his gun, sneaking in closer into the dark room beyond.

He wasn't expecting chair to crash onto his back from behind and cause him to drop his gun and fall onto the floor.

Hotch heard the noise, rushing past a bewildered officer and into the room. Morgan lay groaning on the ground, and Hotch jumped back as the same chair swung towards him.

The chair came back again, only this time he managed to grab it and yank it out of whoever's hands. Then, he managed to grab the struggling assailant and pin them to the wall.

"No no, Enju! Don't hurt her!" A voice cried from the darkest side of the room.

"Wait a minute, that's not Enju! That's another man!"

"She knocked somebody on the floor...!"

Everything was a blur, Hotch was out of his adrenaline rush and he registered the figure he had against the wall.

"Oh my oh my...more bruises..." The 14-year old girl mused, looking up at him with pink eyes tinted with purple. Her long white hair was ruffled by the commotion, she was wearing a black headband with laces. She was dressed in a black laced gothic dress.

Hotch released her, "I'm sorry, please excuse me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The girl brushed her dress.

"Where are your sisters?" He asked.

"Do not be mad at her. She thought Enju was coming back, so she protected us." A calm voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh no!" Suddenly another girl about 8 years old ran out from a corner. Her dirty blonde thick curls bounced and her green eyes were filled with worry as she ran over to Morgan, who was just starting to get up.

She tried to help him up.

"Dang, girl, you hit hard." Morgan muttered. The blonde child stared up at him. A large pink bow rested on her head, and she was wearing a pink jacket over a puffy dress, with red laced ballet shoes.

"Nice outfit, sweetie." Morgan joked, but the girl shrinked back, suddenly frightened.

J.J. and Prentiss ran in, blinking with shock. Motherly love took over J.J. and she rushed by the smaller girl's side.

"Hi, honey..." She said soothingly, picking her up, "It's gonna be okay. Morgan's a friend. I'm Jennifer. What's yours?"

"Hinaichigo!" The girl replied happily.

J.J. blinked, "...What? Hina-Ichigo?"

Hinaichigo nodded in response, throwing her arms around J.J's neck.

The girl in the black dress stood up straight, "My name is Suigintou. I am Hinaichigo's eldest sister."

Rossi and Reid came by the doorway, startled. "You found the girls?" Reid exclaimed.

Four more stepped out from the shadows, all of them wearing doll-like outfits and filling Hotch with hidden rage. How dare the now deceased Enju kidnap these girls and force them to be dolls...

The teenager known as Suingintou turned to her sisters, "We have been found. We no longer have to stay here..."

She looked at Rossi, "...In this hell."

* * *

_**Notes to Know if You're Confused: **_You must be confused over them being human. Well, I made an alternate ending of Rozen Maiden: Traumend, when Barasuishou didn't break apart from the Rosa Mysticas, the combining of all six of them in a non-Rozen body caused a magical reaction, changing them all to human and ending the Alice Game once and for all. It's unknown whether Rozen himself had a hand in their transformation. All seven dolls grew into living beings, their clothes growing as well. This change actually ended up devastating Enju to the point of going mad. Now that the Alice Game was over and all the dolls are human, Barasuishou can no longer be the strongest and perfect doll. In some mentally insane rage, he managed to kidnap all the girls (they've lost their powers, and their artificial spirits faded away, possibly living inside their bodies, aiding them in their new life). He then moved from Japan to America, taking the girls with them. His insanity brought him to believe the Rozen Maidens could still be "dolls" and so he treated them like so. He treated Barasuishou with utter care as his "precious doll", while he loathed the other six and treated them more harshly.

Soon his madness brought him to murder people (who knows why I haven't figured it out yet ._.). While investigating the murders, the BAU came across the possibility that he had abducted girls.

**The story just centers around the seven of them bonding with the BAU members while their in Quantico trying to find the family they belong in ^^**

**If you want more, REVIEW :O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I go again for the next chapter. As soon as I finish writing a chapter, I post it straight away. That's why it takes so long for me to update, y'know? **

**Today, each of the BAU members get to meet the Rozen girls they might...bond with. A cute friendship between them :D (No pedo-ness, that's for weirdos _)**

**Enjoy ^^**Chapter 2

* * *

All seven of the girls were rushed to the hospital before they could learn the names of the other five. One of the four that just appeared kept staring at Hotch with those round blue eyes.

A few hours later, the team decided to go to the hospital and check on the girls. People called and said that they wanted to thank the team for finding them.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad!" Garcia exclaimed over the phone, "Say hi to them for me, cupcake!"

"You got it, baby girl." Morgan chuckled.

"By the way, I heard you got knocked down by a CHAIR! You got beaten up by a TEENAGE GIRL!"

Morgan closed the phone, shutting off Garcia's loud laughter, and they all seperated to different hospital rooms.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss entered the room of the third and fourth sisters.

"Hey, I'm Emily Prentiss. This is my friend, Derek Morgan."

The 12 year old girl closest raised her head from the pillow and opened her eyes, one emerald green and the other ruby red. Morgan and Prentiss started in surprise, but said nothing.

"Hello." The girl said, "I'm Souseiseki." She had ginger hair cropped to just above her shoulders. She was at first when they found her wearing a black tophat with a blue band, and a white outfit with long sleeves and white cuffs covered by a blue shawl, a white collar, and a black laced bow that hung down her chest.

She was now only wearing a hospital nightgown.

"What an intriguing name..." Prentiss commented, coming to sit by her bed, "...Is it Japanese?"

"Yes, it is." Souseiseki nodded, "Me and my sisters are Japanese."

"Wow...what does your name mean?"

"Lapis Lazuli Stern."

Morgan stopped, and turned to Souseiseki. Enju had mentioned "Lapis" before he died. Enju was talking about the other six...and how he despised them so much...

"So, how are you feeling?" Prentiss asked politely.

"Better." Souseiseki replied, "My breathing was a little messed up from being trapped in those musty rooms. As for my older twin sister..."

A snort came from under the covers on the other bed by the window. The lump under the blankets rustled then stilled.

"Erm...Suiseiseki..." The ginger-haired girl said, "..These are FBI agents, you know..."

"Like I would believe something like THAT, _desu_!" Another 12 year old identical to Souseiseki sat up quickly, the covers falling off her head.

Suiseiseki was very similar to her younger sister, but her hair was much longer and were in thick curls at the end. While Souseiseki's right eye was green and left eye was red, Suiseiseki's colors were switched. Her doll dress when they found her was around the same as Souseiseki's, hers was more feminine, being green with a white collar and a black ribbon in a bow, and she also had a beige headdress.

She waved a pale hand at Morgan and Prentiss, "Dressing as FBI agents and coming in here will not fool me, _desu_! I will not allow you to poke me with those needles, _desu_!"

"Um...honey, we're not here to stick syringes in you..." Prentiss said, blinking, "We're just here to see if you two are doing well."

"I am doing perfectly fine, desu!" Suiseiseki turned away, crossing her arms, "Do not worry about me, desu. Souseiseki must be feeling worse, with dust-filled lungs and all, desu!"

Souseiseki did a face palm.

"If I recall correctly, "desu" is a Japanese word." Morgan murmured to Prentiss, who nodded.

"It's a bad habit she needs to break." Souseiseki whispered to them.

"WHAT BAD HABIT, DESU?" Suiseiseki shouted.

Morgan, Prentiss and Souseiseki chuckled as the green-red eyed girl's face turned red.

"Hey, kid." Morgan sat on a chair next to Suiseiseki's bed, while Prentiss stayed and talked to the other twin, "Getting your blood drawn or getting a vaccine isn't that bad once you get used to it."

"Says who, desu?" Suiseiseki asked skeptically, "How can you get used to it, desu?"

"Well, for me when I donate blood, I think about who's lives I'll be saving." He shrugged, "There are alot of people out there who need blood to survive, and for those who are sick, I'd be helping them."

Suiseiseki's expression softened, "Well...I never thought of it that way, desu."

"Changes alot of things, doesn't it?" Morgan grinned.

The ginger-haired girl flashed a devious smile of her own, "Yes, desu. It does, desu."

* * *

"It's Jennifer!" Hinaichigo was about to jump off the bed, but stopped when she saw the IV sticking out of her own arm.

"Hey." J.J. smiled and sat down at the bed next to her, "How're you feeling, sweetie?"

"Perfect!" Hinaichigo replied, "Me and Kanaria ate strawberries together! I didn't know there were any strawberries in hospitals!"

"Yeah!" The 9 year old on the other bed nodded eagerly, "They were so delicious,_ kashira_!"

Kanaria was the second to youngest of the girls. Her short hair was a pale lime green and parted down the middle, in thick curls in front of her shoulders. Her outfit was an orange suit with puffy pants and and white tights, with a yellow jacket overtop, and a yellow laced heart clip was on her head.

"Ooh, strawberries sound good." J.J. agreed, "You girls seem...fairly decent after being...you know."

Kanaria's face fell just a little, "Well...yes. Enju had always seemed like a calm man in Japan, kashira."

"Wait.." J.J. stopped, "So, you knew him before he kidnapped you?"

Hinaichigo nodded, "That's right. Our-" She paused, "-Older sister was...going to be his apprentice! And...that's when he got mad..."

"Really mad..." Kanaria added.

J.J. sat there, "Okay..."

After a moment, Kanaria sat up straight, "It doesn't matter! I could've easily taken out Enju if I had the chance, kashira! Right, Pizzicato?"

There was silence, and when Kanaria heard nothing, she then looked sad, holding onto her blankets. Hinaichigo watched her sister in pity.

J.J. was confused, but she didn't say anything. "Pizzicato" was probably Kanaria's old imaginary friend, perhaps?

"Let's play a guessing game!" Hinaichigo said quickly to dispel the unknown sudden void, "Jennifer, do you want to play?"

J.J. smiled, "Sure."

* * *

Reid was reading a book on the Japanese language when Rossi nudged him with an elbow to go to a room. But when they went over, a young doctor had stopped them just in time.

"Um..agents." He said, holding a folder, "Before you go in there, there's something I should tell you before you talk to the eldest."

"Suigintou?" Reid asked.

"..Yes." Obviously the doctor was also confused with the Japanese name, "But during check-up, the nurses found something...Unfortunately, we couldn't take any pictures due to Sui-Su-the patient's behavior."

"What'd you find?" Rossi inquired.

"There...was some markings on the patients body."

Rossi and Reid glanced at each other.

"As in, line marks surrounding her waist. All around it, actually. They look like scars."

"Could she have been abused then by the unsub?" Reid looked over the doctor's shoulder.

"It's likely..." The doctor replied, "But-"

"Suigintou's emotions during the whole fiasco were completely calm, all while protecting her sisters with aggression." Reid interrupted.

"If she was abused, she would've been much different, wouldn't she?" Rossi walked around the doctor.

"Er...wait, about the other.." The doctor stopped them, "The second to oldest, Bara-Bar-erm, anyway, she keeps insisting on wearing that purple rose eyepatch thingy on her left eye. But she showed a nurse, that she never lost an eye at all."

"So she's wearing it for no reason?" Reid shrugged, "Interesting. We'll go say hi to them now."

"You're an intern doctor, aren't you?" Rossi asked the doctor suddenly.

"Y-Yes...why?

Rossi smiled politely, "No reason."

"Uh...okay." The doctor blinked as the door opened and closed in his face.

Suigintou sat propped up in her bed reading a book. Her white hair flowed over her shoulders and white arms as her pink eyes darted to the two BAU agents.

Reid's attention was immediately drawn to the very pale lavender haired girl asleep in her own bed. Her purple eyepatch was still there.

"Lookie here. More people." Suigintou lowered the book to her lap, "How are you?"

"Hi there, I'm Spencer Reid." Reid walked around the other girl's bed, "This is David Rossi."

Rossi went to the other side as the teenager asked, "So, where are your friends?" Her lips twitched to what seemed to be a ghost of a smirk, "You know, the guy I hit with the chair? "

"Derek Morgan's doing fine, actually." Rossi replied as if it was no matter, "We're just here to check on you."

"Yeah, you and...your sister." Reid blinked, he never learned her name yet.

"...Barasuishou..."

The two men looked over at the other bed. The girl's head was on it's side, staring at them from the right side of her bed.

"..._Barasuishou desu_." She whispered, her voice no different from before.

"Barasuishou?" Reid asked, coming up to her bed, "_Konnichi wa. Genki desu ka?"_

"_Daijoubu desu." _Barasuishou replied, shifting under the covers, "When we first met... you couldn't understand me..."

"Um, yeah. I kinda read a book." Reid smiled.

"A book...you must read alot."

Suingintou rolled her eyes, "Obviously he's a genius. Am I right?"

"Yes, actually, he is." Rossi replied.

"Are you going to charge me for assaulting a cop? I'll tell you now, I did it out of self-defense."

"You're not in trouble, Suigintou." Rossi shook his head, "Because of self-defense, Hotch dropped the charges."

"Where is this Hotch right now?" She asked, "Barasuishou kept pestering me to apologize to him before she fell asleep."

"You really were going to?" Rossi asked skeptically.

"...No." Suigintou made a small smile.

"Yes." Reid looked over, "We decided to split up to talk to you girls. There are a lot of you...I think Hotch went to speak with the...third to youngest?"

"Yeah, your sister with the long blonde hair." Rossi nodded.

Reid's bright attention spanned quickly to Suigintou's hands. They clutched the book tightly for a second, then loosened fully.

"Hmm...Shinku." Suigintou murmured her sister's name in a strange way, "I hope Mr. Hotch is prepared to meet her."

"How come?" Reid asked curiously.

"_Shinku wa..." _Barasuishou said from the bed, "...Shinku is proud...It will not help her pride if..."

"...If a random FBI agent comes in believing she needs to be pitied." Suigintou replied, shrugged and holding her book back up, "..She's always been like that."

"You two seem like you don't get along well." Rossi commented.

"We never did until a while ago." The white-haired girl didn't look up, "In fact, we hated each other."

"...So...you made up?" Reid asked.

Suigintou dropped her book on her lap in impatience, she glared at them both, "I would never convert just over being kidnapped." She held the book up again, covering her face and blocking her view from the two men.

Barasuishou slowly sat up, gesturing to Reid to come closer. He leaned in, and she whispered in his ear:

"They have become...a combination of friend and enemy...But they will never admit it out loud."

Reid nodded, moving back, "...If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear that eyepatch?"

"..._Watashi wa...me o ushinatte inai_."

"Really?"

Barasuishou stared at him a moment, then reached up to her face and pulled the eyepatch off. She opened both of her yellow eyes.

She said nothing, and after a moment Reid nodded, "...Okay, I see now."

Barasuishou blinked, then covered her left eye once more.

* * *

Hotch knocked on the door. The sound of a television could be heard from the inside.

The TV was shut off, "Come in."

Hotch entered, "Hello. You're Shinku, right?"

The 11 year old child named Shinku was sitting up straight, with her shoulders back and with a posture fit for a princess. Her long bright blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails on the back of her head with long and thin brown ribbons. Her blue eyes never blinked.

She was wearing a Victorian style doll dress. It was a red gown with a matching shawl over, and a large red bonnet was on her head, tieing around with a large green bow under her chin. She never spoke, she only stared at Hotch when they had escorted her to an ambulance.

"Yes. I am Shinku." She replied airily, "They call you Hotch. Short for something else, I presume?"

"Aaron Hotchner." He said, coming up to the foot of her bed, "You seem very sophisticated for a young girl."

"I have been told that."

"You also have a tendency to stare at others."

"I wasn't staring. I was only analyzing."

"How come you chose me of all people?"

"You had defeated my older sister, Suingintou."

"She attacked one of my agents. It was something I had to do."

Shinku's lips sort of moved against each other, as if she was trying not to smile, "I am not upset over that. I was intrigued by the fact you had actually defeated her. She is not an easy enemy to beat."

Hotch crossed his arms, "Well...she didn't seem like she couldn't fight physically..."

"Is the man Suingintou hit with a chair all right?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Along with strength, Suingintou, along with me and our other five sisters excluding Barasuishou, were locked up in a dusty room and barely let out. Well, we probably were. Enju must've spiked our food and sedated us. 'Tis why Suigintou was defeated so easily."

"How did you come to the conclusion he sedated you?" Hotch asked.

"Simple. Everyone was drowsy most of the time. Even I was tired on some days."

Hotch nodded, "What can you tell me about your older sister? The one Enju paid...closer attention to?"

Shinku blinked (finally), "Barasuishou I believe spent most of her time at Enju's shop back from our homeland, Japan. She really liked the dolls there. One day, she was offered to be an apprentice by Enju himself."

"So it was premeditated?"

"Probably the seed of his obession with my sister was planted when he met her. Barasuishou didn't live with us at the time. We hadn't known her that much until we asked her to come live with us."

Hotch looked at Shinku, "She agreed, didn't she? That must've caused Enju's insanity to increase."

Shinku smiled, "Smart man." She held up a hand, "Does this hospital have any tea?"

"...Not that I know of." Hotch replied.

"A shame. I haven't had tea in a very long time. I hope when we're released, you can fetch me some."

Hotch smiled a little himself, "I'll see what I can do, Shinku. But I don't think we'll be seeing each other after this meeting. Social services should be here soon to collect you and your sisters, and they'll return you to your parents."

"Guardians." Shinku corrected.

"Right. What are your guardian's names?"

"One is..." Shinku then paused, brows furrowing. Her expression looked strange, "...Sakurada Jun. He was close to...our mother, no longer alive."

"You only mentioned "mother". Is your father still around?"

Shinku didn't even flinch, "Father...well...who knows where he is."

* * *

"What?" Garcia exclaimed into her headset, "They're not coming back with you?"

"Sorry, babe." Morgan's voice came from the other end, "It's not our job to babysit. Social services will be taking custody of the girls for now."

"But their relatives are in JAPAN!" She protested, twiddling a pen with a fuzzy purple ball attached to the end, "Shouldn't locating them be something the FBI should be doing?"

"Garcia, I know how much you wanted to meet these girls. Trust me, they are an odd-looking bunch. Each of them have different personalities, pros and cons about themselves. Although since their Japanese, they're language habits somehow get the best of them." Morgan chuckled, "One of them keeps saying "desu" at the end. I thini its very adorable!"

"I wanna meet the "desu" girl!" Garcia whined, "Stop making me jealous!"

"Sorry." He apologized again, "But really, Garcia, bringing back 7 young girls to Quantico?"

"It'll make it much easier to have them close by once we locate their guardian!"

"Where would they stay?"

"We both got room at our places!"

"You kidding me?"

"We could rent hotel rooms!"

"I wouldn't be paying for it, though."

"They could hang out in one of our awesome rooms with the tables!"

"And what would the BAU Director think? And Hotch wouldn't like random kids running around."

"We've all handled kids before! J.J. can calm down a crying baby faster than you can blink!"

"Forget it, Garcia." Morgan was now ending it, "Social services will take care of them, and once we find their guardians, we'll send them back to Japan, where they belong."

Garcia pouted, "Whatever." She mumbled, hanging up on him.

She leaned back in her chair. This wasn't good. Now she can't meet those seven sisters...they must be so awesome to talk to!

So social services will watch over them...

...But wait...

"Social services can't take any other kids in if they have too many cases to file out, right?" Garcia jumped forward to her computer, "Say hello to the "Folder Jumble Virus!" "

She laughed to herself as she began typing again.

* * *

**_Notes if you're Confused again: _**All the girls are talking about Barasuishou being an apprentice and stuff. Well, what are they supposed to say? They made up a story of how Barasuishou lived with someone else and the other girls didn't know her that well. Barasuishou discovered Enju's shop and liked it so much, she visited it often. It sparked Enju's obsession when he met her and offered her a job to be his doll-making apprentice. She said yes. During that time she and the other 5 (Suigintou lived away, too) tried to warm up to their distant sister. So they asked Barasuishou to live with them. And she accepted. Hotch came to the conclusion that when she agreed, Enju had a breakdown and kidnapped all of the girls.

And, about the ending, I had to do SOMETHING to get the plot moving. I mean, how else are the Rozen girls going to hang out at the office of the BAU Department? HM?

As for Suigintou and Shinku, during their time spent together in their kidnapping, it becomes a "bad-guy-and-good-guy-make-a-truce-to-battle-an-even-more-bad-guy" scenario. Only this time Shinku and Suigintou are trying to repair their friendship, although they don't speak of it, and they barely accomplish anything while doing it. It's going to be a long process, but now, their status is "I can tolerate my sister without trying to kill her"

XXXXXX

Alright, if anyone's reading, review if you want more! ^^. And I'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as I can, okay? :D


End file.
